Gogeks
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Human-type Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance=Time Patrol |FamConnect= Gogeta (fusee) Future Trunks (fusee) Goku (fusee of fusee) Vegeta (fusee of fusee) Gogenks (EX-Fusion counterpart) Gotenks (Half-son) Trunks (Quarter-son/half-counterpart) Gohan (quarter-son) Goten (quarter-son) }} Gogeks is the Potara Fusion of Gogeta and Future Trunks whilst in Conton City. Appearance Gogeks hair is similar to EX Gotenks', as he sides of his hair are lavender his hair, but it differs in style, being slightly wide-open and having one-long bang with one of Future Trunks' thin fringes beside it. Gogeks adopts Gogeta's shoulder pads with an olive green short-sleeved sweater, Future Trunks' belt and the lower half of his trench coat, olive green baggy pants, brown clothes, and brown coloured laced boots. In addition he wears Future Trunks' order on his back, and wears two green potara earrings. Personality Gogeks possess Gogeta seriousness and sense of justice while he carries Future Trunks polite, catuious, and broody manner with him. His sense of justice also stems from Future Trunks' sense of justice and the desire to protect the world from evil foes. He enjoys himself while fighting strong opponents, and was impressed with New Future Droh's power. techniques *Flight *Ki Blasts *Masenko *Kamehameha **Kamehamesenko ***Super Kamehamesenko - A Stronger version of Kamehamesenko ***Continuous Kamehamesenko - A rapid fire Kamehamesenko *Big Bang Attack **Big Bang Kamehameha ***Big Bang Kamehamesenko - A Combination of Big Bang Kamehameha and Masenko *Final Flash *Galick Gun **Galick Kamehameha ***Super Galick Kamehameha ****Instant Galick Kamehameha **God Galick Kamehameha ***Feet Galick Kamehameha - He fires his God Galick Kamehameha via his feet to increase his speed, and deliver a powerful punch to New Future Droh **Super Galick Gun *Sphere of Destruction Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Gogeks has the ability to become Super Saiyan, and uses this first against New Future Droh only to be swiftly defeated in this form, and require him to upgrade his power to Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God As his fusee and fusees of fusee is capable of using Super Saiyan God; Gogeks is also capable of using the form, and was able to withstand several punches from New Future Droh before he power down after using it for an extended period. Saiyan beyond God During the period that Anat was planning his attack method of New Future Droh; Gogeks used his Saiyan beyond God form to combat the fused God, and managed to put a fair fight against for an extended period until he decided to use Super Saiyan Blue. He managed to fire off several powerful attacks such as Big Bang Kamehameha, Galick Kamehameha, and Super Kamehamesenko. Super Saiyan Blue In order to by more time for Anat; Gogeks powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and proceeded to fight New Future Droh. Due to him being in Conton City; he didn't fear defusing, and was able to maintain his fusion for 2 hours until Anat returned to fight New Future Droh himself. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Potara Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Time Patrol Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly